


追逐游戏-番外一

by kokotree



Series: 追逐游戏 [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 番外讲述了Thor和Loki开始交往的那一晚，此时的Loki和Thor22岁，Loki是文学系的大四生，Thor是创办出版社4年的年轻社长。





	追逐游戏-番外一

即使是Loki，在这个体内荷尔蒙肆意冲撞的年龄，也是需要夜生活和酒精来消耗掉那些愚蠢的精力的。而现在他和他剧团的成员们一起围坐在大学附近的一处酒吧里，为Loki庆祝他获得了直升文学硕士研究生的资格。

“Loki,我们的教授一定是跪着感谢你能继续留在我们学校深造。”

“为我们再拿一个舞台剧奖干杯。”

“你们再把我夸出花儿我也是不会买单的。骄傲的人会在骄傲中毁灭自己。但是，下个舞台剧奖仍然是我们的，干杯。”

“我们的小莎翁，今天就放下你的矜持，这杯给你。”Bucky换下了他手中的鸡尾酒，塞给了他一杯满满的啤酒。团员们争相来勾着Loki的肩膀，摸摸他今天没涂发胶软绵绵的卷发，甚至有团员对着Loki的脸颊亲了一口。

在进大学以前，Loki一直没什么朋友，大概唯一算得上朋友的那几个也只能算是Thor拉着Loki和他们一起玩，直到进了大学舞台剧社才认识了这样一群他有自信现在说一句”kneel”,他们就会配合的跪下来满足你玩心的人，当然也包括那个一副不高兴的圆脸却为了自己甩过别人一拳的Bucky。看着这群围着自己的人，Loki眼眶有点发酸，为了掩饰，他高高举起酒杯，喝光了杯子中的酒。

正当团员们都发出喝彩声时，酒吧另一头一声大吼吓到了在场的所有人。

“Another!”

很多年后，Loki一直后悔自己抬起头往那个声音源头撇过去的一眼。他跟着大家一起抬起头，金色的头发在脑后扎成了小辫子，毛绒绒的胡子，以及那堪称希腊雕塑的身材。Oh...No...Thor,怎么在自己学校旁喝个酒都会遇见Thor，显然他是和出版社的那群一起打拼的伙伴在那里喝的正high。倒不是说Loki有多讨厌遇见Thor，中午两人还在Loki学校的食堂吃了个饭，为Loki庆祝了直升研究生的事。只是Thor的酒品真的不怎么样，Loki可不想在这种时间遇见Thor。但是反正他身边有伙伴一起又喝醉了，估计认不出自己也不缺人照顾。

说Thor喝醉了那还真是委屈了Thor的酒量，Thor也只不过是最近出版社一口气签下了好几名不错的作者，想着4年来出版社渐渐形成了规模，喝的正在兴头上而已。身边的Fandral（这人是来蹭酒的，和出版社没什么关系）却在这时和他讨论起了严肃的爱情观问题。

“你觉得为什么会有同性恋？”

“别人的自由。”

“那是当然...我是说什么因素会造成同性恋，女性才会和我们有互补的荷尔蒙和生理系统，不是吗？”

“可能...不关乎肉体关乎灵魂吧...”  
“我一向认为灵魂和肉体是共通的，无法享受肉体交合也无法享受灵魂相容。”

“我怎么会知道？你得问一个同性恋才能回答你这些问题。”Thor被问得有些烦了，准备转身找其他人再干一杯，Fandral却穷追无穷“Thor你觉得你喜欢一个男人会怎么样？认真回答我，好好想想。”

这人今天是怎么回事？但是既然被自己的朋友问了，Thor还是认真考虑了一下这个问题。他从来没想过这种问题，所以他也不知道找个谁来做参照物。首先想象了一下Fandral，想象一下和他接吻，不不不，这感觉简直像和动物园的猴子接吻，太糟了。他刚想回答不能接受，Loki却突然钻进了他的脑子，如果是和Loki呢？他想象着Loki绿宝石般的眼睛凝视着他，嘴唇微微张开，平时说话时那灵巧的舌头轻轻探向自己，怎么觉得自己想想就要...硬了...

“也不是完全不能接受，看对象吧...爱情这东西你去和你爱的姑娘们谈，别来找我谈爱情啊！”Thor感到很危险，想要尽快结束这个对象。

“Loki？”

“什么我没说Loki啊...”Thor吓了一跳，像初中生躲在被窝里看着成人片却被抓包了一样。

Loki只是想去个洗手间，绕过Thor的时候听到了他们谈论的话题，实在忍不住停了下来，他只是有那么点在意Thor的答案，却完全没注意到在Thor身边的是Fandral。

“晚上好，Thor。晚上好，Fan...”话还没说完，Thor口中没喝完的啤酒全都喷在了Loki的脸上和衣服上。

真是个灾难，果然在酒吧里就该离Thor远远的。Loki看看自己沾上星星点点污渍的衬衫，狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，抽起桌上的纸巾清理了起来。

“Lo...Loki...你...你怎么会...会在这里”Thor被吓得不轻，连说话都颤抖了起来。

“我在这里至少比你在这里正常，Thor，你该不会是中午才来过我们学校，现在就玩失忆，不记得这酒吧离我们学校有多近了吧？”Loki挽起手臂，审视的看着这个像撞见鬼了一样的Thor。

可不是么....自己选这间酒吧的时候还想着如果顺便能遇到Loki就太好了，果然不该陪Fandral讨论那什么奇怪的恋爱观问题。他裂开嘴，露出了招牌性的笑容，讨好的帮Loki擦起身上啤酒渍来，“Loki，你想喝什么，我给你拿！”

“听者有份是不是？”以为Loki受到了骚扰而纷纷围过来准备教训一下这个骚扰者的舞台剧团成员们，却发现这骚扰者是那个经常出现围着Loki转的大金毛青梅竹马的时候，气氛瞬间轻松下来，大家纷纷围着Thor开始和他干杯起来。Thor真是无论在哪里，都有这样的魅力吸引大家的目光。Loki只能叹了口气，挤到Fandral身边聊了起来。

Thor顺着惊吓多灌下了几杯酒，又和Loki剧团的成员们每人都喝了一圈（除了那个Bucky，他好像不怎么喜欢自己，礼节性的干了一杯后就坐到了Loki边上）后，这下是真的晕晕乎乎，一整个人挂在Loki身上怎么推都不肯下来。

“Loki，只能麻烦你把这个大个子送回家了。”Fandral为两人叫了辆出租，合力把Thor塞进车里后，转身又挽着剧团的小女生重新走进了酒吧。

“Loki，祝贺你，再来一杯。”Thor迷迷糊糊举起拿着空气啤酒的手，说着不清不楚地胡话，一边的Loki还在担心下车后如何把这个全身肌肉的大个子搬进家门。所幸到了家门口的时候，Thor的醉意散去了不少，能跟着Loki摇摇晃晃摸到自己家门口。

Thor总是时不时就让Loki上自己家来，时间久了为了怕麻烦，他还特地给Loki配了把钥匙。Loki抽出自己的备用钥匙打开门，轻车熟路的开了灯后去厨房给Thor倒了杯水。Thor一屁股坐进了沙发里，太过用力还把水杯中的水泼出了不少。Loki也只是皱了皱眉，便开始收拾起居室中散落的到处都是的报纸和杂志。

“你能不能不要总等我来给你收拾房间，我不是你妈。”

“我母亲才不管我的房间多乱呢。”

“那我也应该和Odinson夫人一样，等着你被垃圾埋在房间里，来看看你的死相如何。”Loki把手上那两本杂志扔进了Thor的怀里。

Thor早已习惯了Loki总是一边嫌弃着一边停不下来关心自己，他享受着眯眯眼，喝玩玻璃杯中剩余的水后，站起来准备去洗澡。

“Loki，这么晚你就别回宿舍了，在这里睡吧，被子在哪里你知道的。”

Loki点点头，继续拨弄着手上已经堆到一起的报纸杂志，听到Thor的关门声，他把自己也埋进了沙发里。Thor和Fandral的对话又浮现在他的脑海中，如果说Thor不讨厌和男人恋爱的话，是不是自己也会有机会？正如他小时候那些在公园里一把推倒他的高年级男生说的一样“Loki，你这个胆小鬼。”的确，Loki是个胆小鬼，小学里全班女生都往Thor手里塞巧克力的时候，他没有告白，只是默默放了盒巧克力在Thor的桌肚里；初中那些女孩子拜托Loki帮忙给Thor递情书的时候，他没有告白，只是嫌弃地把那些情书扔给了Thor；高中Thor和校花交往的时候，他没有告白，只是放学变成了单独回家。

Loki习惯性地咬着自己的指节，像是下定决心般在指关节上留下了深深的牙印。他需要一个答案，不论这个答案是好是坏，他都可以得到一个结果把胸口的怪兽狠狠扔进暗无天日的地狱。

他迎面走向刚从浴室中走出来的Thor，雾腾腾的蒸汽显得Thor更加神圣了。

“Thor，我爱你，男女朋友交往的那种爱，你愿意和我交往吗？”Loki决定单刀直入，毕竟他只是在等一个拒绝的答案。

Thor愣住了,他直视着Loki碧绿眼眸的深处，想找到恶作剧的源头，但是好像没有，Loki显得很真诚。Thor瞬间想到了和Fandral的对话，想到了被自己拒绝的女生那种哭哭啼啼的样子，想到了小时候面前的绿眸蒙上薄雾的神情。

“那真是太棒了，哦我是说...当然。”

这下换成Loki愣住了，他的计划明明是Thor会和自己说对不起，而自己就挂上一个不会被击破的笑容，说上一句被我的玩笑骗到了吧就结束了，他的那份暗恋就可以彻底死在心底的牢笼里了。但是现在...Thor却把这头野兽牵到了阳光灿烂的草原上，任凭这头野兽在草原上愉快地打滚撒欢。

看Loki没有反应，Thor低下头在Loki的唇上摁下了一个吻，柔软的，湿润的，温暖的，接受Loki告白、和Loki接吻并没有任何奇怪的感觉，无论什么方式，只要Loki总会留在他身边，那对于Thor来说就都是一样的。

“晚安，亲爱的Loki。”Loki也许需要一些缓冲的时间，Thor把愣住的Loki留在原地，美滋滋地走向卧室。等到Loki洗完澡，床上的Thor已经进入了梦想，他爬到Thor的身边躺了下来，但是却无法像Thor这样酣然入睡，就像自我启动的防卫机制一样，Loki无法理解Thor怎么会答应自己的告白，整个大脑系统想要努力辨别出Thor接受告白这件事只是一个玩笑，最后他抱着也许是因为酒精的原因Thor才答应了告白，说不定第二天他什么都不记得了的想法沉沉睡去了。

Loki醒来的时候，发现自己腰上多了双紧紧环住自己的手，这让Loki差一点就抬起小腿把身边的这个人踢了下去。两人小时候倒是经常这么睡在一起，那时两人的家只隔了一个街区，却总是喜欢去对方家过夜，Thor会在雷雨交加的夜晚捂住Loki的耳朵，Loki会把被鬼故事吓到的Thor拉近怀里。但是想到Thor醒来就意味着昨晚的童话谎言随之结束，Loki又闭上了眼。没过多久，身后有了响动，糟糕的是Loki感觉到臀部下面总有什么抵在自己身上，是个男人都知道Thor勃起了....再低头看看自己的，肉棒居然也不服输般渐渐抬起了头，这下可不是装睡的时候了。他用胳膊肘顶了顶背后的Thor，Thor却回报了一个更紧的拥抱。

“Thor，你还记得昨天晚上发生了什么吗？”

“我们在酒吧喝了酒，我还喷了你一身。”

“不是这件事，是回家后...”

“当然，我们交往了嘛！”

真是奇迹，童话居然还在继续。

Loki转过身来想说点什么，但是他实在无法忽略已经抵在自己身上的突起。

“Thor，你需要解决一下你的老二吗？”

“我们可以互相解决，你看我们是情侣了不是。”

Loki倒抽了一口气“你会吗？我...我是说男性之间那种？”

“不会，你呢？”

“不会。”该死的我只是喜欢你而已，并没有靠着男性间的动作片来排遣欲望。

“那...至少我们可以用手是不是？”

Loki点头答应了，这就像一个确立彼此关系的宗教仪式一样。Loki坐起身，拉下Thor的内裤退到脚踝边，不得不说每次看到Thor的尺寸都会惊为一叹。他跨坐到Thor的大腿上，手抚上Thor的肉棒，当然他从来没有碰过自己以外的人的老二，但是他还是想象着自己自慰时候的样子套弄起来，他顺着铃口往下轻轻重重地抚摸着Thor的肉棒，Thor发出舒服的嗯哼声刺激着Loki更加用力快速地圈住肉棒上下抚弄，Thor的肉棒已经涨得很大，却迟迟无法释放。将要释放而无法释放的难耐感觉让Thor不自禁的将自己的的手抚上Loki的手，引导着Loki找到自己的敏感点，两人的手缠绕在一起，湿漉漉地黏在一块。

“嗯....嗯...哈...”Thor闷哼一声，白浊的液体飞溅出来，溅在了两人的脸上、衣服上和下半身上。Thor撑着半坐起来，用手抹掉了Loki脸上留下的精液。

“Loki，接下来让我为你服务吧。”他拉下了还跪在自己身上Loki的内裤，同样尺寸不小的肉棒也已经傲然挺立。下一秒，他并没有直接上手，而是扒开自己的腿拉着Loki的手把他扯进了怀里，Loki只觉得一阵天旋地转，他的后背贴上了Thor的胸膛，清楚地听到两人心跳的鼓动声出奇地一致。Thor把头枕在Loki的肩上，双手从环住Loki的腰部开始套弄起Loki的肉棒来。

“说实话，Loki你的也不小嘛！”Thor卖力的揉搓着Loki的肉棒，他意识到Loki比他自己敏感很多，就连不经意地蹭到铃口和囊袋，都让怀中的人颤抖不已。

“嗯...哼...嗯哼...”为了掩饰自己的呻吟，Loki把指节塞进了嘴里。

“Loki，这没什么好害羞的。”Thor空下一只手，把Loki的手从嘴里拉出。在面对性事这件事上，Thor更坦诚也更有经验，他很快找准了Loki肉棒上的敏感部位，而在Loki耳边呼出的热气更起到了催情的效果，在这强势的攻击下，Loki的背贴紧Thor的胸膛，喷射了出来，浓稠的精液溅满了床单。两人脱力的靠在床背上，彼此为两人的共同行动比了个大拇指。

“我觉得我们可以再来一发！”

“滚去洗澡！”看着被自己踢出去的金毛，Loki想起了7岁的那次相遇，嘴角无法控制地翘了起来。终于这一次，命运站在了自己这边。


End file.
